Amor a lo pokémon
by Angelita88
Summary: Dumbledor ha planeado la travesura mas grande de todos los tiempos. lo que no planeo fue que 2 pequeños pokemons se enamoraran contagiandole a sus maestros el virus del amor Pokémon. ENTREN Y AVERIGUEN MAS!
1. Chapter 1

Conociendo a Pikachu

* * *

><p>Era un caluroso día de verano y nada mejor que un día así que ir a una cabaña a la orilla del mar alejada del mundo mágico y relajándose al estilo muggle, justo como hacia el más grande mago de todos los tiempos y mejor director, aunque un poco chiflado, del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del continente europeo. Hablamos de nada más y nada menos que de Albus Dumbledor.<p>

Dumbledor aunque de un magnifico mago se trataba también era humano y como tal era víctima del estress escolar. No era terea fácil dirigir un colegio de gran prestigio con todos esos muchachos revoloteando por ahí. Ya estaba viejo y merecía su debido descanso.

Había cambiado la habitual toga de mago por algo más casual. Vestía un singular atuendo que constaba de unas sandalias, una bermuda amarilla y una extravagante camisa a rayas en color rojo, amarillo y azul, acompañado de un par de lentes Ray Ban.

Se había sentado en el porche de su pequeña cabaña situada en una playa virgen en la republica dominicana acompañado únicamente de un vaso con té helado y una rodaja de limón. Su cabello y barba iba bien sujeto en una trenza. Cualquiera que lo viese diría que experimentaba la máxima relajación.

Ya se acercaba el momento en el que de nuevo tuviera que regresar al colegio y eso en sobre manera lo deprimía ya que era un tanto aburrido ese lugar. El vaso con te iba bajando la tarde iba cayendo mientras la ideática mente del director trataba de pensar en algo quelo ayudara a salir de la monotonía en el colegio. Quería algo nuevo, divertido y loco, algo jamás nunca hecho en Howarts y el mundo entero. En pocas palabras trataba de idear la travesura más grande hecha por alguien de 150 años de edad. Un poco grande para ser niño no? Pero bueno al fin y al cabo ese era el sello distintivo de este loco director.

Ya se había oscurecido y entro a su pequeño santuario. Preparo algo para la cena y se sentó a ver el televisor de 42 pulgadas con señal satelital mágica que había adquirido hace poco (N.A: qué? Yo no puedo vivir sin la tele XD).

Todo iba muy bien hasta que un canal en especial le llamo demasiado la atención. Ese fue Cartoon Networks.

_- PIKACHU INTACTRUENOOOOO_

_- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

20 min después…

- MALDITO EQUIPO ROCKET LIBEREN A PIkACHUUU. ASH NIÑO DE MIERDA SALVALOOOOO.

Los ojos de Dumbledor brillaban como los de un niño recibiendo un regalo de navidad en verdad enorme mientras que casi asfixiaba a un cojín de la preocupación de que dañaran al pequeño ser de caricatura que había en su monitor. Un sonoro CLICK en su cerebro fue el que anuncio la detonación a la más grande locura que howarts y el mundo entero haya visto. Al fin tenía su gran idea.

Ya había terminado el programa y rápidamente tomo su varita y un vaso de cristal mientras corría casi a tropezones fuera de la cabaña. Con la punta de su varita acababa de extraer de su mente algo parecida a una masa gris acuosa que deposito en el vaso de cristal que se encontraba en la arena. Se alejo un par de metros empezando después a convocar una gran tormenta de rayos seguido de algún antiguo y poderoso conjuro. Un gran rayo había impactado en el vaso de cristal haciéndolo añicos. Se acerco para ver el resultado de su loca idea y fue ahí cuando de repente vio que algo amarillo salía de la tierra.

- Hola mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor. Mucho gusto en conocerte Picachu.

- Pikáchuuuuu.

Que Merlin, Morgana y Cirse se apiadaran de Howarts y sus alumnos pues ahora se enfrentarías a la más grande odisea de sus vidas. La diversión de Albus Dumbledor.

* * *

><p>y bien? aqui estoy de nuevo trayendo una nueva propuesta de DraMione. espero y les guste. por favor comenteeeeeeen.<p>

ojo esto solo es el intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día normal empezaba en Howartz con los mismos maestros normales, las mismas clases normales, los amigos normales de siempre y porque no, enemigos también. El día pronosticaba paz y tranquilidad.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NO CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Bueno no todo es perfecto…

Si, ahí estaba como siempre el trió dorado de Griffindor . 2 de ellos correteando a uno de ellos más específicamente. A la pobre Hermione casi se le salía el corazón de la carrera que estaba pegando junto con Harry al tratar de alcanzar a cierto pelirrojo Weasly. Razón? El especial del desayuno eran wafles con fruta cubiertos de miel de maple y su respectivo litro de jugo de calabaza.

- WAFFLES ALLA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY.

Ron podría ser un glotón con respecto a la comida, podría comer kilos y kilos de comida y no se saciaría pero cuando le ponían waffles frente él, cambiaba por completo. Era como ver la version Howarts del Dr. Jekyl a Hyde en cuestión de segundos por culpa de los waffles. Harry y Hermione nunca entenderían cual era el motivo de la manía de Ron por dicho alimento.

* * *

><p>Griffindor's, Slythering's, Ravenclaw's y Huffulpuf's. Todos desayunaban tranquilos. Hasta Ron desayunaba tranquilo, no con la típica brutalidad de siempre.<p>

La figura del viejo y demente director se hizo presente. Nadie imaginaba que el desastre se avecinaba y rápido.

- Buenos días mis queridos alumnos. Como otras veces me da gusto saludarlos. Permítanme darles un aviso antes de que se marchen a sus habituales clases.

Ni una sola alma dijo algo. Pobres, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

- Primero que nada quiero presentarles a un personaje muy especial que tuve el placer de conocer hace poco.

Todos voltearon hacia la gran puerta del comedor.

Quijadas desencajadas, ojos saltones, caras de querer desmayarse, gritos ahogados. Todo se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos. Las mesas que estaban más a la orilla de la puerta no entendían porque esas reacciones de los demás. Sabían que había entrado alguien o algo, más no se veía quien o que era lo que causaba tanta impresión. Para cuando acordaron vieron una pequeña bola amarilla saltaba hacia la mesa de los profesores y se paraba enfrente del chiflado director.

- Mis queridos alumnos quiero presentares a ¡PÍKACHUUUUUUUU!

La pequeña rata saludo diciendo su nombre enérgicamente haciendo después una reverencia ante todo el alumnado, entre los cuales una que otra quijada habían recuperado su habilidad móvil para exclamar un largo y enorme…

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Después de eso ni una sola alma volvió a hablar. Los balbuceos no paraban. Algunos cerebros habían quedado en shock ante la noticia, otros simplemente murieron. Los pocos que quedaban consientes tuvieron la mala fortuna de sobrevivir y aunque sus ojos y sentido común no lo querían creer ahí estaba ante ellos una pequeña rata amarilla con cola en forma de rayo, mejillas coloradas y orejas puntiagudas de nombre Píkachu.

Otros como Mgonagall, Snape y demás personas que no habían tenido contacto alguno con el mundo muggle no sabían de qué iba el juego pero presentían que algo bueno no era.

En Griffindor una pobre castaña apenas salía de su shock momentáneo.

_- Q.. qu… que está pasando aquí_.- la cara de la pobre estaba más pálida que la de un cadáver. Harry por otro lado

_- ¡Como rayos paso esto!_ - al pobre hasta las gafas se le habían caído de la sorpresa.- _ok, tranquilo. Respira. Ahora piensa. La magia existe, vale eso me queda más que claro, Hogwarts es una escuela dedicada a la magia, los conjuros y maldiciones son parte de la vida diaria. Los dragones y unicornios también existen…. ¡PERO ESTO ES DEMACIADOOOOOOOO!_

Mientras que en Slytherin…

_- Por la santísima mierda de Salazar. QUE COÑOS ES ESTOOOOOOO.- _Un pobre Blaise casi se atraganta con su licuado de plátano y fresas al ver a la pequeña criatura amarilla parada al lado de Dumbledor.

Theo al ver la cara de su amigo no lo pensó 2 veces para hacerle burla. Llamo a Draco para enseñarle la cara de espanto de su amigo pero se topo con la pequeña sorpresa de que el tenia el mismo semblante sorprendido que el moreno. Observo a su alrededor para contemplar la cara de los demás para ver quien mas era participe de la masiva cara de estupefacción del momento y vio que también Pansy era parte de esto.

- Draco dime por favor que lo que estoy viendo ahí no es…

- No estás viendo mal negro, ese es…

- Pika?

El pequeño roedor amarillo se había dirigido con un poco de desconcierto al anciano director. Cuchillos y tenedores fueron empuñados con más fuerza generando una horrible tención en el ambiente al oír por segunda vez la voz de aquel ser sacado de sabrá dios donde. No estaban soñando, todo era real.

En la cabeza del anciano director no era el recibimiento que tenía pensado y esperaba para su distinguido acompañante pero tardo solo unos pocos segundos en asimilar que tal vez la noticia había sido demasiado impactante, pronosticando, por algunas caras, una que otra muerte cerebral.

_- Upsss creo que se me paso la mano._

Inteligente deducción que había hecho el director. Para aligerar las mentes de algunos de los presentes decidió seguir hablando solo para meter la babucha más de lo que lo había hecho.

- Tal vez muchos se preguntaran que es lo que pikachu hace aquí, pues bien yo les diré.

Que Merlin, Morgana y Cirse se apiadara de esas pobres almas.

- Para lo que resta del curso he desarrollado un nuevo proyecto en donde todos estaremos incluidos sin excepción.

Aquí las antenas de alerta de Snape y Mcgonagall se activaron poniéndolos al instante en un código rojo.

- El proyecto constara de lo siguiente.

Saco su varita y delante cada mesa apareció 1 enorme maquina con lo que parecía un escaneado de mano.

- Bien, ahora todos por favor pasen frente a las maquinas correspondientes a sus casas y coloquen su mano derecha frente al escáner. Es hora de asignar a su futuro pokemon.

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODOOOOOS<p>

espero que les haya gustado el capi y perdon por la tardanza pero no se preocupen las vacaciones han empezado y ahora si tendre tiempo de sobra para estar actuaizando mas seguido xD

ya saben donde dejar sus reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

**_"nunca estes cerca de un loco demente o lo pagaras con creces xD"_**

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos ya estaban enfilados frente a las dichosas maquinas que asignarían a los pokemons con sus "entrenadores".<p>

- Bien, ahora cada alumno pondrá su mano en la placa, esperara unos segundos para el escaneo de personalidad…

- Escaneo de personalidad?- la duda era mas que visible en el rostro de Ron ante tal instrucción.

- Si Weasly un escaneo de la personalidad. Verán, para evitarnos problemas, vamos a asignar a sus pokemons tomando en cuenta partes de sus personalidades para una mejor convivencia entre uds. Queda claro?

Un mudo si despejo las dudas de Dumledor.

- Para una mejor comprensión de la dinámica pondremos un ejemplo visual. Profesor Snape? Puede pasar por favor?

_- ¡Y POR QUE MIERDAS TENGO QUE SER YOOOOO? MEJOR QUE ESCOJA A LA CACATUA LAME BOTAS DE MCGONAGALL!_

Afortunadamente ese comentario no fue oído por nadie, sabia de experiencia propia que si se negaba a algo que Dumledor le pedía lo iba a pagar después y el doble. Era algo así como un chinga-quedito que no olvida. Puso la mano en el escáner y millones de foquitos empezaron a prender como locos en la maquina esta que al final una compuerta se abrió dejando ver 3 relucientes poke-bolas, pero estas no venia solas ya que al lado de ella venia un aparato desconocido para el. El famoso pokedex.

- Bien profesor ahora tome las poke-bolas y páseme el pokedex.

Teniendo el pokedex en la mano lo enseño a los estudiantes.

- Esto, mis queridos alumos, es un pokedex. Con el podrán detectar y almacenar información de los demás pokemon. Ahora ¿me haría el favor de presionar el botón de la poke-bola que parpadea?

Y así lo hizo.

Un az de luz blanca salió de ella aterrizando en el piso. Todos estaban impacientes por ver a ese nuevo ser. Cuando termino de tomar forma un hedor mortal empezaba a salir de el. Algunos tuvieron que apretar fuertemente sus narices y boca para no aspirar el fétido aroma y dejar salir una sonora carcajada.

- Creo que a Snape le toco una plasta de caca por pokemon.

La cara de Snape estaba llena de furia. Pudo alcanzar a oír uno que otro intento de risa mas no logro detectar de quien era para poder así reprobarlo sin fundamentos. Como es que le había tocado esa cosa? Un inteligente estudiante (nótese el sarcasmo de la frase) hizo una simple pregunta.

- Emm el mío también apestara a mierda?

Más risas reprimidas en el aire hicieron que casi le explotara la cabeza al grasiento profesor de pociones.

- Para ver de que pokemon se trata –alzo la voz el director- tendrán que poner el pokedex frente al monstruo a analizar de esta manera.

Puso el pokedex y segundo después empezó a dictarle la información.

- Grimer. Tipo: veneno. Especie: Lodo. Altura:0.9 :30 kg. Color: Morado. Ataques: gas venenoso y destructor. Evolución: Muk.

- Felicidades profesor Snape.- se acerco el director con una pinza en su arrugada nariz mientras palmeando la espalda del fúrico Snape que, si no hubiera echo un gran acopio de auto control le abría metido su varita a Dumbledor directo por el….(o.O que violento)- ahora uds es el orgulloso dueño de un Grimer.

Volvió la vista ante la masa morada que yacía en el piso y arrugo la nariz.

- Pero señor al parecer el mío nació muerto.

- Enserio? Por que no vuelve a ver?

Dumledor se acerco a aquella mancha de fango y le hablo un poco más fuerte.

- Es hora de levantarse Grimer. Tienes que conocer a tu maestro.

Después de las palabras dichas vieron como aquella masa de fango empezó a moverse. Primero salo una mano, después otra y al ultimo vieron como una gran boca salía de no se donde con tremendo bostezo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de enfocar que era lo que había a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue, adivinaron, a Snape.

- Grimeeeeeer

Ni pronto ni perezoso la plasta de lodo sin patas se desparramo rápidamente hacia Snape estampándose y embarrándose, literalmente, en un gran abrazo en toda la túnica del profesor. Túnica que quedo echa un asco ante tal muestra de cariño por parte de la criatura. Algunos alumnos se quedaron maravillados ante la escena ya que Grimer más bien parecía un enorme gato frotándose a su amo en señal de afecto. Grimer vio que era observado por una gran multitud y se oculto rápidamente tras las faldas de Snape en señal de temor.

- No tienes por que temer pequeño, no te aremos nada.- le dijo el director extendiendo su mano pero lo único que consiguió fue asustarlo mas.

_- Mmm como hacer…. LO TENGO. _Pikachu puedes venir?

La pequeña rata salto ágilmente hacia el director.

- Pikachu me harías el favor de hablar con Grimer y decirle que nadie le va a hacer daño, que se encuentra entre amigos.

- Pikachuu.

Pikachu se acerco hasta Grimer, mas asustado que antes, y empezó a "hablar" con el. Bastaron un par de minutos para que esta terminara y ver como su morado amigo salió de debajo de las faldas de Snape. Pikachu volteo hacia Dubledor subiendo el pulgar en señal de victoria. Señal que Dumbledor compartió con argullo con sus 2 pulgares y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Muuuuy bien. Ahora que cada alumno se prepare para recibir su equipo de maestro pokemon.

Una mano alzada que tenia por dueña a la castaña de pelo alborotado de Griffindor llamo su atención.

- Profesor pero para que queremos las otras 2 bolas si solo tendremos a 1 pokemon?

- Ah si, casi lo olvido. Gracias por recordármelo Srita Granger. Uds tiene 2 poke-bolas más ya que esa es la cantidad de pokemons que tendrán que tener para finales de este mes. En total su equipo constara de un pokedex con la mayor cantidad de información posible y 3 pokemons.

- Y de donde sacaremos los otro 2?

- Daaa. Pues obvio tienen que atraparlos.

El hámster dentro de la cabeza de Hermione empezó a trabajar rápidamente, quemando su rueda en el intento, cuando de repente entendió la situación.

_- Un momento eso quiere decir?_ Profesor, eso quiere decir que ay mas pokemons sueltos en los terrenos del colegio?

- Pues en donde más sirita Granger?

_- ¡SANTA MIERDA DEL TODO PODEROSOOOOOOOOO!_ (N.A: y no exactamente de Jim carey xD) ¡_AY MAS COSAS DE ESTAS AFUERAAA! _

De nuevo el colegio se sumió en un silencio fúnebre. Si creían que con uno iban a tener suficiente estaban muuuuy equivocados. Ahora tenían que atrapar 2 más.

- Profesor - se apresuro en hablar Harry – y después de que tengamos todos los pokemon que?

Los ojos del profesor brillaron con alegre malicia en ese momento mientras que una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su cara.

- Es ahí donde entra la fase 2 de este proyecto. Fijen su mirada a la pizarra.

- Cual pizarra?- pregunto Ron.

Con un movimiento de varita apunto hacia la mesa de los profesores y ante ellos apareció una enorme pizarra.

- Ah, esa pizarra.

Harry, Hermione y Ron observaron el diagrama que se encontraba en la pizarra. En la parte izquierda empezaba con los escudos de cada casa para luego pasar a 2 apartados y al final 1.

- Tendrán que entrenar a sus pokemon lo más rápido que puedan ya que los duelos están programados….

- DUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Un giro de cabezas unánime posaron su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella alarmante voz que venía justo de la casa de las serpientes pero de seguro lo que más impresión causo fue que el que había gritado era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. El loco director se había irritado un poco por la interrupción por parte del rubio. Ni que hubiera mencionado el fin del mundo (o.O creo ke Dumbledor necesita a ir a san mugo inmediatamente). Total no tomo mucha importancia y siguió hablando.

- Si señor Malfoy los duelos. Como iba diciendo los duelos están programados….

Draco ya no volvió a oír nada después de esto. Como era posible que esto estuviera pasando. Que pasaría después? Vestirían de mezclilla con zapatillas deportivas, camisa azul y blanco con una gorra de la federación pokemon? No es que él tuviera un traje exacto como el de Ash en lo más profundo de su baúl. Eso seria totalmente absurdo. Y menos que lo usara cuando la habitación esta vacía, en absoluto. Mucho menos que cuando se ponía el disfraz ensayara sus poses de maestro pokemon, ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE CLARO QUE NOOO!, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría semejante idiotez verdad? (¬¬¡ en serio tengo que contestar?)

- Ahora si ¡QUE EMPIECE LA ASIGNACION!}

30 min después….

- Ni loco me quedo con esta cosa. Quiero mi dinero de regreso.

- Ron, ¬¬ pero no lo compraste

- Pues no me importa a mi me hacen cambio de animal. No me quedare con este pato que padece retraso mentral.

Si damas y caballeros ahora el pelirrojo Weasly era el "orgulloso" dueño del increíble y nunca igual PSYDUUUUUUUUK.

- De que te quejas Ron. A ti no te toco una rana con cebolla incluida.- reclamaba el niño que vivió.

Su suerte no había sido tan perra como la de su amigo ya que en ese momento había caído en sus manos Bulbasaur. Ante este comentario los ojos del pequeño Bullbasaur se empezaron a aguar hasta soltar el más escandaloso llanto jamás escuchado por un pokemon.

- !Genial!, mira lo que hiciste Harry. heriste sus sentimientospor culpa de tus comentarios idiotas - lo regaño Hermione.

- !Yo no hice nada!- se trato de defender Harry

- ¿Cebolla? mmm se me antoja asada y con pato al horno - en medio de su fantasia inconcientemente volteo a ver a su plumifero pokemon el cual al ver esa mirada macabra se escondio, junto con Bullbasaur, detras de la unica persona cuerda que habia en ese lugar, Hermione.

- no te vas a comer a Psyduck Ron- defendio la castaña.

- no se pueden comer? pero si es pato?

- _Merlin, dame paciencia con este idiota. _claro que no se comen Ron, ni lo sueñes.

- Pero que está pasando aquí?-. oh oh el director había aparecido.

- Nada señor se lo juro.

- Potter, Weasly creen que me chupo el dedo? (N.A: aaaaaaam)

- Lo ase señor?- pregunto Ron curioso.

- Bueno si solo cuando duermo… ¡PERO QUE ESTA PREGUNTANDOME!

- Señor yo solo.

- No me hable.

- Pero…

- Shhh

- Señor…

- SHHH

- Yo…

- Que no hablo español? he dicho shh. y cuando digo shh es shh con dobe candado, metido en una maleta y arrojado a un mar con tiburones.

Silencio….

- Bien ahora me puede explicar porque sus pokemon's estan llorando?

- Le juro que no tengo la menor idea. (N.A: deaaa mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaa)

- Ellos lloran, seño,r por que el cuatro ojos y el pecoso ofendieron y amenazaron de muerte a mis compañeros.

* * *

><p>HOLA CHICOOOOOOOOOOS<p>

SIENTO LA TARDANZA. RECUERDAN QUE MENCIONE QUE COMO YA ERAN VACACIONES TENDIA MAS TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR? !PUES NO PODRE ACERLOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

EN SERIO LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO YA HE EMPEZADO LAS PRACTICAS DE MI ULTIMO SEMESTRE Y CASI NO ESTOY CERCA DE MI COMPUTRADOR T.T. TAMBIEN LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA A LOS QUE SIGUEN DE SERCA "LOCURA ROMANTICA BY DRACO Y HERMIONE" EN SERIO MIL DISCULPAS. AL MENOS TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTE MES.

!POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN NI ME ODIEN¡ TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO T.T

BUENO SIN MAS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AKIIIIIIII

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS XD

ESPERO Y ESTEN DE LO MEJOR Y ESTEN DISFRUTANDO SUS VACACIONES. YO POR OTRO LADO T.T NOOO

ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO YA QUE AQUI SE NARRA UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS Y PRINCIPALES ROMANCES DENTRO DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE, AL PARECER, HA SIDO BIEN TOMADA POR ALUNOS. MIS MAS SINCERAS GRACIASPOR ESTO.

OTRA COSA. A ALGUIEN MAS QUE A MI ME ESTAN FALLANDO LAS NOTIFICACIONES DE FANFICTION? POR QUE A MI NO ME LLEGAN Y NO ME DOY CUENTA DE SUS REVIEWS.

BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPI ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN. HA UNA COSA MAS LES RECOMENDO QUE PONGAN EL VIDEO DE **PRETTY WOMAN** EN LA PARTE INDICADA. ME HE BASADO EN ESTA CANCION PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA ESCENA. QUE LO DISFRUTEN XD

_"EL AMOR SUELE PRESENTARSE DE LAS MANERAS MAS INESPERADAS, CON COLA Y ESCAMAS INCLUIDO XD"_

* * *

><p>El trió dorado y el director se volvió a ver al dueño de esa voz. Pequeño, color crema, ojos grandes, bigote y cola, dije cola o.O si público adorado Meowth había llegado al rescate. ¡FINISH HIM! (FRASE DE MORTAL KOMBAT) Harry y Hermione se quedaron de piedra al ver al singular personaje. Inmediatamente después ¡BANG! 2 tiros calibre .45 sonaron a quemarropa en ese momento sobre los sesos de Harry y Hermione.<p>

- ¡Licenciado qué bueno que ya está con nosotros!

_- LICENCIADO! ACASO A ESTE VIEJO YA LE ENTRO LA DEMENCIA SEÑIL! COMO QUE LICENCIADO? EN QUEEEEEEE?_

Mil y un preguntas más de este tipo abordaron la mente de la pobre castaña que ya no daba para más.

- Chicos permítanme presentarles al licenciado Meaouth egresado de la real academia de leyes pokemon's . y déjenme decirles que es todo un experto en la materia.

- Muchas gracias profesor por esa presentación pero no es nada del otro mundo

_- (Harry y Hermione) WTF? _

- Es lo menos que puedo decir de ud. Licensiado

- Llámeme Meaouth profesor.

- Ammm director?- llamo la castaña.

- Que se supone que el "licenciado" hará en el colegio?

. No es obvio Granger? Será nuestra ayuda jurídica para con los derechos de los pokemon's

- PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO?- Hermione casi se arranca los pocos cabellos que le quedaban despues de semejante noticia

- Señorita Granger, creo que no está en posición de objetar. O acaso le tengo que recordar quién es la pionera hacia del PEDDO

¡TOU CHEEEE! (N:A Y sin anestesia xD)

Estaba más que claro que la pobre de Hermione no podía objetar, aunque fuera con justa razón, sobre el asunto de los derechos pokemon's por lo cual lo único que atino a hacer fue a irse a un rincón a plantar hongos y revolcarse en su miseria mientras tanto

- Ron rápido, sogas y tablas, ¡SOGAS Y TABLAS!

- A LA ORDEN HARRY

Si mis estimados, una vez más el dúo dinámico salió al rescate de su mejor amiga ya que después de unos minutos llegaron rápidamente, con sogas y tablas, en su ayuda para sacarla antes de que el fango de la miseria se la tragara por completo.

Ya un poco más afuera del hoyo

- Hermione, Hermione. Te sientes bien.- Harry le daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro para que reaccionara.

- Harry por qué no contesta- Ron había puesto su mejor cara de dama angustiada mientras zarandeaba al niño- que-vivió –ahora-con-una-rana-con –cebolla- incluida.

- Creo que el shock aun no se le pasa.

Un tick nervioso en el ojo de la chica se los confirmo

- Fue…

- *0* , Harry está reaccionando. Creo que quiere decir algo

- ba..

- si Hermione, te estamos escuchando.- Le alentaba Harry

- eso

- si?

- Eso fue muy bajo.- dijo Hermione mientras 2 cascadas de llanto bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo sabemos.- respondieron al unisón.- será mejor que la saquemos de aquí, la pobre ha tenido emociones muy fuertes hoy.

Tomaron las poke-bolas de la castaña junto a su poke-dex y su mochila. No sin antes untar unos cuantos panecillos por parte de Ron para la merienda. A lo que Harry lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- Qué? Me va a dar hambre y no te compartiré de mis panecillos.

- Aggggh ya cállate y vámonos.

Por otra parte…

- No te preocupes Meaoth, tu oficina ya está lista para ser ocupada cuando puedas.

- Muchas gracias Albus. Creo que en el transcurso de este proyecto tendremos resultados muy buenos.

- Asi lo espero.

En la mesa de las serpientes…

- Esto tiene que ser una broma verdad?- repelaba un inconforme Blaise a sus amigos.- ¡yo no me parezco en nada a esta cosa!

Ya con su equipo a la mano presiono la pokebola que contenía a su monstruo y cual sorpresa no se llevo al ver que en sus manos había caído…

- Kofiiiiiiiing

- Aggg cállate pelota voladora

- Oh Blaise no seas asi con el, si es adorable- había dicho en defensa del pobre pokemon su amiga Pansy.

- Creo que tienes razón, a mi no me toco una lombriz gigante.- Se burlo el moreno

- ¡DISCULPATE CON EKANS EN ESTE MOMENTO BLAISE ZABINNIE!

- Vale, vale. Me disculpo.

Mejor pokemon no le pudo haber tocado pensó Blaise. Nunca pensó que 2 serpientes pudieran llevarse tan bien como lo hacían Pansy e ekans. Fue amor a primera vista desde el momento en que se vieron.

Flash back

_Todos ellos ya tenían su equipo. Pansy no había aguantado la curiosidad siendo la primera en abrir su pokebola. Cuando se había echo físico observo un cuerpo largo, cilíndrico y purpura mientras que un par de ojos amarillos la observaron con ternura. Los ojos dela morena brillaron de la emoción como 2 grandes estrellas en esos momentos. Pensó para ella misma que le había tocado el pokemon más hermoso de todos._

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PERO QUE ERMOSA EEEEEEEES._

_El pobre ekans (por que debo de aclarar que era niño) pensó que había caído en manos de una loca deschavetada._

_Ven con mama pequeña.- le invito Pansy con tremenda cara de ternura. "Va no creo que sea tan malo" pensó ekans después._

_Se acerco a ella tranquilamente envolviéndola en una calurosa ¿extrangulacion? Bueno, era un abrazo a la manera de ekans._

_Eres la serpiente más mona y bella que jamás aya visto._

_Deposito un tierno beso en la nariz de la serpiente haciendo que esta se sonrojara e hiciera sonar su cascabel un poco de la emoción. Pansy al ver este gesto se enterneció de sobre manera dándole un fuerte abrazo a su querida serpiente. Desde ese momento supieron que estaba destinado el uno para el otro. Como había dicho antes, amor a primera vista._

Fin flash back

- Espero y mueran con su propio veneno.

El comentario del moreno gano una mirada asesina por parte de la morena pero poco le importo. Ahora el mismo tenía sus propios problemas.

- Pues pienso que hacen buena pareja kofing y tu amigo- dijo Nott al moreno.

- Tú cállate chico conejo. Eres el menos indicado para hablar.

El apodo se le resbalo a Theo por todos lados ya que estaba satisfecho con el pokemon que le había tocado. Nidoran. Además, siempre había tenido cierta aficcion por los conejos y que Nidoran hubiera caído en sus manos fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

- Estas celoso por que Nidoran es más hermos que Kofing.- decía mientras acariciaba entre sus brazos al rosado conejo.

- Yo celoso de ese estúpido conejo rosado? No me hagas reír. Si pareces un marica con todo y flores.

Al parecer el comentario hacia el y su maestro no le había gustado para nada a Nidoran así que no lo pensó 2 veces antes de saltar de los brazos de Nott y taclear justo en el estomago al pobre de Blaise.

- Ves, eso te pasa por hablador. Vámonos Nidoran.

Al pobre de Blaise ni tiempo le dio para atacar a ese par pues cuando ogro recuperarse estos ya se habían ido. La única que quedaba cerca de el era Pansy que se estaba revolcando dela risa de ver como un "inocente conejito" lo había puesto en su lugar. Irritado, salió del gran comedor junto con su fiel kofing detrás de el.

Con tanto jaleo ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio había desaparecido de la escena sin dejar rastro alguno.

En la sala común de Griffindor...

- Hermione te encuentras mejor?

Después de todo lo sucedido en el comedor el dúo dinámico había sacado a la pobre castaña de ahí arrastrando prácticamente hasta encontrarse en su acogedora sala común. Al menos estaban un poco más tranquilos de que las pobres neuronas de la chica daban indicios de empezar a funcionar.

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias chicos. Será mejor que vallamos a clases.

Al parecer Dumbledor suspendió las clases por oí con motivo de que nos familiaricemos con nuestros pokemons.

- Ya veo. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Bullbasore y Psyduck?

…

- OH NOOOO LOS DEJAMOSOLVIDADOS EN EL COMEDOOOOOOOR. – dijeron los 2 para luego salir disparados por el retrato de señora gorda.

- Menudos idiotas.

Después de un breve descanso tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>- !Detente ahí cabronazo, no corras!<p>

Quien diría que algún día se podría ver semejante escena. Draco Malfoy tras su pequeño pokemon que era más escurridizo que un trozo de mantequilla. Al parecer la maquina seleccionadora se había equivocado al asignarle a ese monstruo del infierno ya que para nada el podría comportarse de una manera tan hiperactiva.

- QUE TE DETENGAS HE DICHOOOOOOOO

En la biblioteca…

Ya estaba lista para empezar el próximo trabajo que entregaría hasta la próxima semana, solo le faltaba pergamino y pluma. Cuando saco las cosas de su mochila accidentalmente las pokebolas habían rodado hasta caerse al piso haciendo que la pokebola que estaba parpadeando se abriera accidentalmente.

Mientras Hermione recogía sus cosas no se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola hasta que una pequeña mano anaranjada le alcanzo una hoja de pergamino.

- Gracias ¿he?

Subió la vista poco a poco hasta encontrarse con pequeño ser dueño de unos enormes ojos azules. La castaña se quedo prendada de esos ojos unos momentos hasta que de repente cayó en la realidad. Estaba ante su pokemon.

* * *

><p>El pobre pokemon aun después de aplicar las más complejas maniobras evasivas dignas de asombro, se hayo a si mismo a orillas de lago. No es que haya querido huir a propósito pero ese chico le había dado tanto miedo que no lo pensó 2 veces para salir corriendo a esconderse. Jugaba con algunas hojas secas que se encontraban ahí cuando de pronto oyo algo que llamo demasiado su atención. Cuando volteo la vista hacia donde la voz se encontraba su mundo simplemente brillo.<p>

_dale play akiiiii_

Sus patas eran cortas pero bellas, su cola era larga y esbelta. El tono de su piel era de un hermoso color que se grabo para siempre en su mente. Sus curvas eran perfectas. Su hocico era más que perfecto dejando ver esos pequeños colmillos que se le antojaron maravillosamente, su cuello iba adornado por un lindo moño morado, pero lo que le dio el flechazo final fueron esos enormes ojos color azul que lo prendaron en el momento. No había visto a una criatura tan magnifica y bella a la vez en su corta vida. Caminaba con una delicadeza digna de un ángel. Sintió como una descarga de electricidad bajaba por su columna vertebral hasta la punta de su cola la cual ardió con una llama llena de pasión. Ella llevaba unas hojas en sus brazos hasta que una fuerte briza paso. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de que las hojas no se escaparan pero fue inútil ya que una se había escapado. Instintivamente el se lanzo a la caza de esa hoja. Tenia que devolvérsela ya que era su única excusa de acercarse a su ángel. Dio un ágil salto en el aire y la tomo. Victorioso llego hasta ella con algo de timidez pero se dijo a si mismo que no temiera, que demostrara su hombría para poder impresionar a su damisela.

Ella no sa había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel extraño hasta que su hombro fue tocado delicadamente. Volteo y en su lugar estaba el más apuesto ser de su especie que había conocido hasta ahora. Era un poco más alto que ella y pudo notar un buen físico en el. Supo que nunca olvidaría ese hermoso par de ojos verdes. Fue un flechazo al instante. Vio que extendía una de sus garras en las cuales se encontraba la hoja de pergamino que se había volado. Nunca pensó que tal acto de caballerosidad la emocionara así. Extendió su garra con algo de pena y tomo el papel dando un ligero gracias en su idioma mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Se sintió un estúpido al solo alcanzarle la hoja ya que de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Sus patas empezaron a sudar mientras que un calor, que nada tenia que ver con el clima, lo embargaba por dentro. Miles de mariposas tenían una guerra en su estomago en esa fracción de segundos mientras que su pobre corazón estaba a mil por hora. Trago saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Matar o morir. Tirarse a fondo. Apenas iba a salir el primer sonido de su garganta cuando un grito lo paralizo por completo.

- CON QUE AHÍ ESTABAS PEQUEÑO DEMONIO.

Palideció ante el sonido de aquella voz. Lo habían descubierto y en infraganti. Tenía que correr, huir, escapar. Vio como se acercaba a el a grandes zancadas. Por más que trato su cuerpo no se pudo mover.

- NADIE PERO NADIEEEE ME HACE CORRER ASI, ME OYES?

El miedo lo había dejado en shock como es que lo encontró? Cuando sintió de nuevo sus músculos no dudo en echar la carrera rápidamente al ver una varita en la mano de aquel chico pero algo lo detuvo. Su damisela también tenía miedo.

Viendo el temblor en pequeño cuerpo de ella decidió interponerse entre ella y ese chico. Nadie pero nadie le haría daño a ella. A el podría regañarlo y castigarlo todo lo que quisiera pero a ella no le tocaría ni una escama. Estaba listo para pelear cuando de repente una voz a lo lejos salió en su ayuda.

- Ni te atrevas a atacarlos Malfoy.

Volteo a sus espaldas y vio como una chica de pelo castaño salió en su ayuda.

- No te metas Granger, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que es mi asunto, estas amenazando a un par de seres indefensos del cual yo soy dueña de uno de ellos.

- Te informo Granger que uno de esos monstruos es mío.

- Que?

Les tomo un segundo a amos para digerir la información…

- ESE CHARMANDER ES TUYOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- gritaron al unison

Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ya que lo que ellos no sabían era que esos charmander se habían enamorado.

* * *

><p>Y QUE TAL OS A GUSTADO? ESPERO QUE SII. LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODOAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEDICAN UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE CON TANTO CARIÑO ESCRIBO.<p>

SIN MAS YA SABEN DONDE DEJAR SUS REVIEWSSS

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
